1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a crossmember, particularly a rear crossmember of a motor vehicle, for multi-link suspension of the wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such crossmembers, which are also known under other names, such as axle subframe or chassis subframe, integral frame or auxiliary frame, are attached, after they have been provided with assemblies or auxiliary assemblies, to parts of the motor vehicle superstructure, for example to the body and/or to side members of a motor vehicle, as pre-assembled units or modules.